zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZimFan
Check my archives out! *User talk:ZimFan/Archive 1 *User talk:ZimFan/Archive 2 I will add Archive 3 once I get up to 51 sections. PLEASE make sure you put your message at the BOTTOM of my talk page. If you put it anywhere else, chances are it will get lost and you will not get a response. Also, even if I AM editing on the wiki at that time, do not expect a response within 6 hours. It could take up to 24 hours for a response from me. Until that time, edit! :D Duplicate I really don't think we need a second screenshot of the scene where the tallest tell Zim he's short. Where can I buy Flash? I would like to know where you would reccomend buying Flash, I mean aside from the whole Creative Cloud nonsense. Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :ZF, in case you haven't noticed, you already are an admin. The reunion thing's today, right? If it was yesterday, I'm sorry; my family had some old friends over, and I had to entertain their rambunctious 8-year-old son. but I'm available today, anyway. What time? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry... I'm sorry for saying swear word at you in BFDI Wiki. Do you accept my apologize? SundayFriday (talk) 03:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ZimFan, You blocked me in BFDI Wiki for no reason. I didn't do anything at you. I'm a good people. Nadiya2000 (talk) 03:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Howdy: The name's Observer of chat rooms, OOCR, Fishy, or just Observer. I hope to be a good member here and help out with whatever I can. For the moment I'm on chat if you want to talk more. I'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 17:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 17:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I s'pose. I'll let you know if things don't go as planned. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably be able to make it. loser Inactivity I'll be inactive for the next week or so. I have a simple index box which isn't quite the way I want it to look yet, but if we do end up putting it all on one page I suggest a table of contents that looks something like this. http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u608/SeveredBlossom/ex_zps035c2c75.png ...yeah. FW: Affiliation Request from Cartoon Hall of Fame Wiki CHOF Affiliation Edit Greetings, my name is Ed, the founder of the Cartoon Hall Of Fame (or CHOF) Wiki, Which brings together all of the worlds great cartoons. And I am happy to say that this Wiki contains Invader ZIM, The fantastic, hilarious, awesome and overall darkest kids Cartoon ever, of which we are MOST proud to have, but unfortunately like very many other cartoon wiki's, it still isn't seeing much activity from users. To address this problem, CHOF is currently attempting to bring all Cartoon Wiki's closer by acting as an interconnecting chain through Affiliation. Through this, we futurity plan to have every wiki for a great cartoon advertise CHOF, then mutually advertise them on our homepage, and every page that corresponds to there wiki's cartoon (many successful wiki's, such as Looney Tunes Wiki and Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki have already Affiliated). If you choose to Affiliate Invader ZIM Wiki with Cartoon Hall Of Fame we will add a small CHOF link to the bottom of your homepage, then place a wordmark link here, on the CHOF homepage (among are other affiliates), and by itself on every page CHOF has presently and futurity pertaining to Invader ZIM, effectively advertising ZIM Wiki to what will eventually be 50 wiki's, and heavily boosting activity. This will be great for all cartoon Wiki's, for with just an agreement, you will be helping not just ZIM Wiki, but also several other great cartoon wiki's in serious need of edits. And don't worry at CHOF we are all perfectly normal human worm-babies, so are affiliation is a trustworthy way to gain activity. And whatever you decide, Thanks so much for taking the time to read this ;) Sincerily, Freadliest warrior (talk) 04:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Note from Dr. Anonymous: Please confer with Blossom on what to do with this; I'm personally in favour, but you guys'll have to cast your votes and make the final action. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Responce Saturday would be fine, just let me know the time, I Live in Cleveland Ohio, so eastern time zone. and thanks for the complements to my plan, it dose seem to be working nicely, most wiki's that have affiliated have already shown some positive results. :) 8 AM or PM? :I think we should stick to Saturday, because I didn't get you message until now because I had to get some "more fresh air" (kinda reasonable, I have a pretty sedentary lifestyle.) And no, my timezone is MDT, so that should be one hour earlier. So...which other dates work? Yep, the real Soapy Waffles. Or at least half of it :) You DID get my message, right?--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I saw you popped into the chat, but I missed it. Sorry I couldn't make it today; I'll try to be on tomorrow at 4. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gah, sorry I couldn't make it today; I've been ÜBER-busy in my new school. I think I can try Sunday, but I dunno... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Really? She didn't do it yet? Huh. Weird. OK. But remember that with great power comes great responsibility. And stuff. Also, you might wanna change your "Occupation" in your profile info; people might misinterpret "yellow face" as being racially offensive. XD --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Ooo-kay. Also, did you ever take a look at the CHOF link I forwarded to you? I kinda need your opinion on that.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 09:33, September 20, 2013 (UTC) It's in the section marked CHOF Affiliation. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm. I have some concerns with this 'Bart the Genius' fellow. He has been starting what I think are edit wars with us lately. Angie Y. (talk) 17:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) No Delete Um, ZF? Could you not delete everything that was previously discussed on the Forums? Generally that's not a good idea, and besides our previous ideas will give us something to go off of now. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:02, September 23, 2013 (UTC) He's doing it again... ZF, Conker's doing it again. He's deleting info on Invader Dib in the Zim and Professor Membrane's relationship article. Angie Y. (talk) 04:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Have a look at this. :) http://megatoon27.deviantart.com/art/Zagr-16-396985788 You might enjoy this. :) Angie Y. (talk) 23:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :'( Conker just yelled at me. :'( Angie Y. (talk) 03:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) To sum up everything... "Gaz can love. She's just better than everyone else!" -- Melissa Fahn (voice actress of Gaz) Per the DVD extras commentary track on the Tak, The Hideous New Girl episode, Billy West--who voiced ZIM in the pilot before Richard Horvitz took the voice in the actual series--was told by the cast in a joking manner that "Gaz is ZIM's potential love interest." Whether that meant anything is up for debate. What isn't up for debate is that the would-be finale, Invader Dib has Gaz siding with ZIM, first because he stole her GameSlave from her and blamed Dib (Ten Minutes 'Til Doom) and then, because of some unknown reason only she knows about due to the fact that she is the hooded figure who comes from the darkness to convince ZIM to continue fighting for whatever it is he believes in during the final battle between him and her brother Dib, resulting in Dib and a returning, vengeful Tak being sent away, while Gaz--with no family left--ends up going with ZIM. Yet, people go and say, "Oh, but JV said that pairings make him ill to his ill-prone belly!" And they do, but it's largely ZADR--which he barfs at--and ZATR--which he confirmed would NEVER happen--yet he conveniently does NOT mention ZAGR or DATR when attacking romantic relationships. (I'll talk to him myself at InvaderCON 3: Final Doom about it.) It's as if, were the show to have pairs in it, they would be the intended relationships all along. Yet they be underdogs in fandom. But then, JV loves the underdog, since it is something different that cannot be counted out of any situation. Gaz normally is dark and appears uncaring, but I see that as a defense mechanism to a usually neglectful father & a overly-possessive yet generally unattentive brother, which might be why she sees ZIM as someone whom she can associate with, even if he can annoy her like most others have done. Angie Y. (talk) 17:06, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for helping me out, ZF.Angie Y. (talk) 20:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Grrr... One day. That's all I ask. I can't be gone for ONE DAY without this ridiculous drama taking place! You made the right choice, but I wish it were another way. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) MAJOR Discrepancy. OK, we got ourselves a problem: This "Invader Dib" idea that Angie keeps pushing... well, EVERYWHERE? It wasn't true! From what I've seen, it was derived ENTIRELY from an offhand joke by Eric Trueheart (not exactly surprised), and I've found absolutely NO information online that supports the "plot idea" in any way, shape or form. In fact, the only places that ever even MENTION the idea are on this Wiki and Angie's own comments on various internet sites. Youtube, DeviantArt, you name it. So, looks like it's false. Now, I will admit that there is a VERY minor chance that, despite my multiple extensive searches, there may have been SOMETHING I missed. Highy doubtful, but I need you to do a look yourself. If you find nothing reliable, then we can delete any evidence that this misinformation ever existed on this Wiki. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Look, mate, I have the whole petty conflict thing handled; what's most important right now is that you work on deleting any evidence of this "Invader Dib" misinformation. Thanks, mate! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 09:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Please talk to my friend about it If you have a problem about all the information my friend has been giving you, talk to him about it on his talk page. Or read over the info he gave in the subtopic "Re: We got a lot of work to do" if you're confused. Angie Y. (talk) 16:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC) EXCELLENT. Well, you know what to do then. But... Why would I be offended? I know when I need help. I am not Superman, after all. My point was, we have bigger fish to fry than this petty squabble. What we have here is a HUGE facts issue, one that could compromise this ENTIRE SITE. I'd say that's priority 1. We REALLY need to work on deleting all that stuff as soon as humanly possible. Well, immediately, really. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank for the welcome back. :) I've been feeling down but I'm glad to say that I feel better. I'll be writing a blog post to explain and tell you guys a few things and maybe we can discuss the stuff we need to do on the wiki. Hey, guess who decided to go on another obscenity-filled tirade again? I'm afraid I may have snapped on him for it, but I nevertheless feel he deserved every word. Still, something MUST be done about him once and for all; I extended his ban to three months, but I am strongly in favour of banning him permanently. What say you? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 09:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I s'pose neuroplasticity can only go so far. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ultimatum I apologise for not having consulted you first about this, but what we've been saying to Conker clearly hasn't sunk in AT ALL, and I have had about enough of his obscenity; so, I decided to give him an ultimatum: If he cleans up his act, then we will unblock him in a month (a more-than-fair incentive, IMO); if he keeps acting like he is, then we will request a Wikia-wide block for him. Yes, I know that sounds extreme, but the fact is that he has been blocked several times before on other Wikis for this exact same behaviour, and he therefore still poses a threat to other Wikis as well as our own. Still. I feel that I may have gone a bit far, and I'm sorry for not consulting you beforehand, but I felt it was necessary. If you think what I did was a bad idea, then please delete my message and tell me what you think is a better idea. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I have sent Conker a final warning; if he does not heed it in his reply, then go immediately to Wikia. I have had enough of this crap. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC) OK, he apologised. Dunno if he means it or not. IF we decide to let him back on, though, he must do one thing before we let him do ANYTHING else; he WILL apologise to Angie. That is non-negotiable. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You read my update on Conker? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I really wanted to know how he'd respond to my reply. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) conker is cool so fuck up Brandon1991 (talk) 20:09, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Promoting the IE Wiki? Hello ZimFan. I don't know if you remember me from the Irken Empire Wiki, but we were wondering if you could help us promote that wiki on here to get more members. If you are interested in helping, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 05:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Sorry for sounding selfish, but we would merely like to add an advertising picture and more information to out existing spot. I know you have very few editors, but there is a lot more traffic through this site than there is through ours. I hope you will consider helping us in that regard. In addition, I do assert that we have about the same numbers of editors, and helping us does you no harm. It is a nice thing to do, and I hope you will help us. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 22:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Thanks, I'm glad to be back! I'm just happy most of us are still here! Fill me in on what I missed during chat at 11:00 -- 15:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Will do! 15:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Succession Agreed. Seems to be a dedicated editor, though we should have yet to really see how he interacts with other users - especially when it comes to mediating conflicts. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:08, March 9, 2014 (UTC) yay im not alone as the object show fan! Greetings Hi, What's Up? Cstoczyn (talk) 23:49, January 2, 2018 (UTC)